villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Syonide
Syonide is a recurring antagonist in the first season of the 2018 CW series Black Lightning. She is based on the similarly called character from the DC Comics, who is a henchwoman of Tobias Whale as well. Together with Joey Toledo, she is one of Tobias Whale's most trusted henchmen and can be seen in his presence constantly. Like Toledo, she is a bloodthirsty gangster, although she acts in a more elegant manner and does not seem as insane as Toledo. She is portrayed by Charlbi Dean. Biography Past When she was but an infant, Syonide was found in a dumpster with her umbilical cord wound around her neck. She was saved but sent to an orphanage. At the age of eight, Tobias Whale took the abused and malnourished Syonide under his wing and took her from the orphanage. He trained her to be an assassin and when she was fully grown, Whale had carbon fiber body armor implanted under her skin. Gambi later thinks that if Syonide was not insane before the transplant, the pain of the transplant did the rest. Syonide joined the 100 Gang and became a highly trusted associate of gang leader Tobias Whale himself. Black Lightning's return Syonide watches TV in Tobias' headquarter when the news reveal that the superhero - and Whale's old nemesis - Black Lightning, has returned. While she is only slightly interested, Whale believes the man to be an impostor. Soon after, Whale gets news that his henchmen Lala has gotten into conflict with the impostor and he sends out Syonide and his second-in-command Joey Toledo to bring Lala to him. The two drive out into Freeland and stop Lala's car. They kidnap him with drawn guns and then deliver him to Whale's headquarter. Together with Joey, she then watches as Whale tortures Lala for his failure and forces him to deal with the problem. In order to find out who exactly the Black Lightning impostor is, Whale sends out Syonide and Lala to raise the protection money in town until somebody comes forward with information. While Syonide accepts the order without raising a question, Lala cannot keep his mouth shut and is reprimanded by Whale. When Lala keeps talking, claiming he has a plan to deal with Black Lightning, Syonide puts a muzzle in his mouth. After Lala has been captured by the police, Syonide accompanies Whale to the precinct at night, where a corrupt policeman leads them into the holding cells. Syonide keeps in the background but watches in amusement when Whale kills Lala for his repeated failures. After the community of Reverend Holt starts planning a protest march against the 100 gang, Whale and Syonide are called before Lady Eve. Eve orders Whale to deal with the protest without having Holt die as a martyr. While talking, Eve recognizes Syonide's twisted psychopathy and refers to her as "the girl with death in her eyes". At the night of the protest march, Syonide acts as Whale's driver and the two watch from inside their car while one of Whale's henchmen attacks the march. However, due to the actions of Black Lightning the man is stopped before he can hurt anybody. Witnessing this, Whale furiously orders Syonide to shoot Black Lightning. Syonide raises a sniper rifle but the bullet misses Black Lightning and hits Reverend Holt instead. Passing through the reverend, the bullet hits student Khalil Payne as well and without regarding the consequence of their actions, Syonide and Whale drive off. Versus Lady Eve When Joey Toledo arrives at Whale's hideout days later, having escaped Black Lightning, Syonide is disinterested in the matter and is on her phone instead. She briefly joins the conversation to reveal to Tobias that the protection of his sister Tori - a result of Lady Eve's threat - is in place and that all seems to be well. After now having proof that Black Lightning is back, Tobias brings Syonide along to a visit at Peter Gambi's tailor store. Whale wants Gambi to tell him who Black Lightning is, but Gambi refuses. When Gambi slowly draws a gun to get Whale to leave, Syonide draws her own gun as well. However, Whale decides to leave without causing a disruption and Syonide accompanies him without a word. When the two return to Whale's hideout, they find a warning from Lady Eve. Soon after, Whale and Syonide pick up Khalil Payne, who is now paralyzed due to Syonide's gunshot. Having successfully manipulated Khalil into believing that Black Lightning is the reason for his condition, Whale wants to use Khalil as a weapon against Black Lightning. When Khalil depressedly tells him that he will not be much help because he cannot walk, Whale implies that they have a way to deal with this problem. Syonide joins the conversation and tells Khalil that he will know and be pure strenght, which she considers "fun". After Whale has come to the conclusion that the drug Green Light is causing too much problems and deaths in Freeland, he calls in Syonide and orders her to arrange a meeting with Lady Eve. However, the meeting never comes to pass and Whale decides to murder Eve instead. After Lady Eve's demise has been organizes, Tobias - along with Tori, Syonide and other henchmen - heads to a concert. However, since Joey Toledo organized this, Black Lightning is aware of the concert and he confronts and attacks the surprised Tobias - striking him down with Lightning before Tobias can even act. While the henchmen throw themselves at Black Lightning, Tori and Syonide help Tobias up. While Tori drags Tobias away to safety, Synodie retuns and draws to pistols. She fires them at Black Lightning, who uses his powers to deflect the bullets. This buys enough time for Tobias to escape and Synonide escapes as well when another henchman shows up and attacks Black Lightning as well. Attack on Garfield High Syonide brings Whale to the A.S.A. where his wounds are healed. After Whale has completely regenerated, Syonide accompanies him to a meeting with the A.S.A.'s head Martin Proctor, who sends out the two - together with the newly-recruited Khalil, who can walk again - to capture Black Lightning. First, however, he returns to his hideout where he has Syonide bring him the bodyguard that saved his life weeks ago during Black Lightning's attack. He embraces the man and thanks him for pulling him to safety when hell broke loose. However, Whale then mentions that the bodyguard left Tori behind and left her to die. Tobias grabs him by the neck and throws him to the floor, where he is promptly shot by Syonide. When Khalil attacks Garfield High to draw out Black Lightning, Syonide accompanies him and holds an entire classroom hostage while she awaits the arrival of Black Lightning. However, it is is daughter Anissa instead - the super hero Thunder - who confronts Syonide instead. Smiling, Syonide tells her hostages to get out before she draws her guns and fires at Anissa, whose armor is bullet proof. Anissa responds by using her powers to throw Syonide off her feet. More annoyed than hurt, Syonide gets back up and attacks Anissa with batons but Anissa manages to break those as well. As a last response, Syonide attacks Anissa with her bare hands but is thrown to the floor. Anissa walks up to her but hesitates to deal the final blow long enough for Syonide to get back up and strike Anissa down in a surprise attack. As the battle continues, Anissa eventually uses her powers once more to blast Syonide through the door of the room, knocking her out. Soon after, Syonide once more captures Lala for Whale and has him brought before him. Attack on the A.S.A. Back at their headquarter, Khalil apologizes for killing Black Lightning and Tobias playfully asks Syonide if they should let Khalil's blunder slide. As a response, Syonide raises her gun and claims that he has a question herself - can Khalil fire one of his darts at Syonide before she riddles him with bullets. Laughing, Tobias claims that he knows the answer to that but then tells Syonide to stay down; also ordering Khalil to take a seat. As part of their plan, Whale has Lala enter the A.S.A. headquarter as a suicide bomber. After Lala has been gone some time, Tobias injects himself with his serum. Syonide and Khalil return to him to inform him that Lala never left the A.S.A. headquarter and that they cannot be sure that he exploded either. They know, however, that the A.S.A. tactical unit is rolling out and Whale orders Syonide and Khalil to find out where they go. After Khalil and Syonide have found out that the A.S.A. unit is fighting Black Lightning and his family in a forest outside the city, Whale uses the opportunity to strike. Together with Syonide and Painkiller, he heads out and attacks the A.S.A. headquarter where the three massacre the remaining agents - who are mostly technicians and unarmed. The three take down all agents inside the building except Proctor who escapes through a hidden exit. A few days later, Syonide manages to steal Proctor's thumbs out of the coroner's office and hands them over to Whale, who can use the thumbs to open the suitcase. After the suitcase is opened, Whale orders Syonide to kill the agent and - gleefully looking at the contents of his suitcase - tells Syonide that she is looking at the King of Freeland, causing her to respond "Long live the king!". Death When Tobias needs help with the briefcase, he sends out Syonide to capture Kara Fowdy for him. However, Fowdy refuses to come, resulting in a shooting between the two women in a parking garage. After both fighters have no more ammunition, they draw blades and resume their battle. While Syonide manages to kick Kara to the floor, Kara manages to hurl her blade directly into Syonide's throat, killing her. Gallery SyonideGun.png|Syonide kidnaps Lala SyonideBringsInLala.png|Syonide and Toledo bring in Lala SyonideWatches.png|Syonide watches Lala being punished WhaleArrives.png|Syonide and Whale visit the police precinct SyonideShootsKhalil.png|Syonide shoots both Khalil and Reverend Holt SyonideGambiStore.png|Syonide guards Whale in Gambi's store SyonideHostages.png|Syonide awaits Anissa SyonideSaves.png|Syonide saves Khalil and Whale SyonideThreatensKhalil.png|Syonide threatens Khalil HailToTheKing.png|"Long live the king!" B894BCE5-6E94-43FB-ABA1-C6F987AED297.jpeg|Syonide visits Gambi|link=Sy Black Lightning Trivia *Although she has appeared mutiple times since the first episode, Syonide's name is only revealed in episode seven. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Gangsters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Enforcer Category:Deceased